ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Returning to Hill Valley
As the gang heads to a new time zone, Angela and Reia have a little chat. Angela: Hey, Reia. May I have a word with you? Reia: Sure. What is it, Angela? Angela: Is there any more skills you want to teach her? Reia: Well, I'm not certain of that. She's a fast learner. I'm just not too sure if this exam will be enough to stop Zemo.. Angela: You worry too much. I'm sure she will be fine. I know it. Reia: Yeah... I hope so, too.. - When Reia got out of the bridge, Kiva was waiting for her. Kiva: Hey, master. Reia: Hello, Kiva. Kiva: I got a feeling the future is going to be great. Reia: Maybe.. Kiva: Maybe we should continue our training until we get there. Reia: Of course, you're right. 'Thunder' or 'Blind Strike'.. Which would you prefer to learn for this lesson? Kiva: I'll take 'Thunder'. Reia: All right. - Both Reia and Kiva took their places, inside the meditation chamber, and transport back into the mountains. Reia: I have acquired the lightning bending martial art after Azula strike me long ago. For you, your training intensifies from this moment on. To learn a lightning spell from your Keyblade, you will have to block three attacks I will send to you. Kiva: No problem, master. Reia: Here's a hint - Let your Keyblade be your only defense, don't move out of the way when it is about to hit you. Ready? Kiva: Ready. (Let my Keyblade..be my only defense...) - Reia gather her strength and used her lightning bending skills to strike Kiva's Keyblade. After two quick and one long attacks, Kiva stood back up and sees Reia with a broken tree branch. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: A big impact, I know. To test your new spell, this broken tree branch will be your target to hit. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: Like your healing spell, 'Thunder' requires magic to cast it. Kiva: I understand. Reia: It's also a good opportunity to hit the target in motion. Let's see what you got. Kiva: Alright. Throw! - Reia throws the branch high up into the air and Kiva used her magic to use the new spell. Kiva: Thunder! - Suddenly, a bolt of lightning appeared and split the branch into two, as it falls down. Kiva: Sweet! Reia: Well done. You have now acquired two spells. Kiva: Totally. Reia: From my understanding, this lesson feels a bit shorter than before, though it is tough to master a spell like that. Kiva: I know. Reia: I'm confident that you will master this spell and have more experience for the next lesson. Kiva: I will, master. - The two transported back to the meditation chamber and opened their eyes. As they walk back to the bridge, Kiva has a personal question to ask Reia. Kiva: Do you think me and Terra will have a great future together? Reia: No one knows the answer to this but you and Terra alone. Rely too much on one another and the results are dangerous to give it back. But honestly...yeah. The two of you are perfect for each other. Kiva: Thanks, master. - Both Reia and Kiva entered the bridge and sees Ratchet, Tapion and Quorra going through a few changes Dr. Brown has mentioned. Ratchet: From this small change, it looks like--- Oh! Reia, I was about to call you. Reia: That's okay, captain. We finished our lesson early. Is there any changes in 2015? Ratchet: Except for Marty's kid getting into trouble, no. Kiva: The future is the same, but the technology is different. Reia: Oh... That's right. Around that time, hoverboards are invented and other things happened as well. Kiva: Yep, like TV's sports watch, phones and sneakers. Reia: I suppose the clothing is different as well. Ratchet: Wow... A whole lot of events... Tapion: True, but we cannot make one mistake once we get there. Kiva: Don't touch anything, don't look and talk to our future selves. And of course, we need to make sure no one steals the DeLourean. Reia: I wonder.. Hang on a second. - Reia did a quick scan for any recent activity and founds something. Reia: That's strange.. Looks like there are statues of us across the entire planet. One of them is in Hill Valley, 2015. Kiva: Am I alive in the future? Reia: Hold on. I'll get a closer look on the statue. - Reia zooms in on the statue and it is revealed to be Terra and Kiva. Reia: Terra.. That panel...it says 'Dedicated to Terra - The Dark Warrior - and Kiva - The Chosen - who joins forces with Ratchet to destroy the Dark Organization and saved countless worlds.' Clank: Dark Organization? Kiva: Gosh, what an honor. - Reia looked into the strange statue further and finds a new discovery. Reia: Angela, can you found out more about this statue? Angela: Already done. According to the archives, Terra and Kiva - their future selves - are last seen in Jamaica. Kiva: How romantic.. Angela: And also... Well, how should I say this..? Kiva: What? Angela: Just promise me you won't freak out after hearing this. Kiva: I'll try. Angela: Okay... Kiva.. The other you had two kids. Kiva: Wow.. Two kids, not bad. Angela: Anyway, I'll track down the remaining statues and see what they know from here. Tapion: Very well. We shall help Marty in the meantime. - As the starship gets closer to 2015, Reia spotted Kiva thinking about what Angela said. Reia: Couldn't let that statement go, huh? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Be honest with me. How do you feel about this future? Beyond your expectations or pretty standard? Kiva: Well... That's a tough answer to say.. Reia: It's okay, I understand. - Reia touched Kiva's hand. Reia: Never forget - You are not alone. We are here for you, every step of the way. If there's something you want to talk about, come talk to me. We'll get through this together. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: I don't..understand sometimes. What do you want me to say? Kiva: I'm not sure.. Reia: The main problem is you're still not too bright and you are too farsighted. You want to become a Keyblade Master, do you not? Kiva: Yes... Yes, I want to become a Keyblade Master! - Reia then holds Kiva's hand. Reia: I'm doing everything I can to get rid of those weaknesses you still have. You must think. Think about the team where you can really relate to, people you have cherished so much.. What if Zemo tries to take everything and everyone away from you? Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Me and Terra are all you have left, isn't it? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Right.. I never thought I'd be able to tell you this, but your parents made a promise to me before they died. Kiva: What was the promise? Reia: I came to your parents' house for a reason - to undo your torment. While I was talking to Kyle and Lisa, they made a promise to me. 'Someday, when my daughter gets older, you will have be there when she will be given a test.' I didn't know what to do, so I'm going to keep my promise to them. We both know that their sacrifice will not be in vain... I won't let him! Kiva: Right! Reia: ...Sorry. That was a bit too harsh. But you now know the truth. I'll never leave you behind, neither will Terra. Kiva: Thanks, master. - A few minutes later, the gang transport next to the time machine and arrived in the same place at a different time. Tapion: An alleyway.. The most common hiding spot. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: All right.. Since we're here and all, we should take a look around town. Kiva: Okay. Sasha: Hold on, guys. Put on these cloaks. - Each member takes a cloak and puts them on. Ratchet: Ah.. Smart thinking. Sasha: Thanks, beloved. Tapion: We can't risk getting the attention here. If the people believe that we have came back to protect the innocent, they will get confused by lack of experience we have. Kiva: Yeah. - Quietly approaching the town, they saw some interesting changes into the future. Reia quickly spotted a news channel who is talking about the team itself. Reia: Could it be...? Kiva: Yep. - Reia then picked up a newspaper and sees them on the front page. Reia: 'Galactic Republic saved universe! Eyewitnesses stated that a team of exiles joined together and fight against the enemies who previously used them for their reasons. The team stroke back and saved the entire universe from a powerful group of enemies known as the Dark Organization.' ...So, that's it! Kiva: Yeah. Reia: I just found out who the main leader is.. But, it's too dangerous to talk about it here. Want something to eat? Kiva: Sure. - The gang entered the snack bar as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes